Storage Room Incident 8059
by animeaddict143
Summary: A day in school alone with a baseball idiot... How will Hayato react about that? Tsuna is sick so that means he will suffer a day with the one he barely hates,Yamamoto Takeshi. How will things change? {disclaimer: I do not own KHR!} Takeshi Yamamoto x Hayato Gokudera


[/hi guys! I'm just going to warn you that this story is about a boy to boy relationship. I like the KHR pairing, Yamamoto and Gokudera but please don't get me wrong, I am not a yaoi fanatic! _ and please be warn about Gokudera's potty mouth... if you dont like yaoi,then dont read it|||||]

{disclaimer:i DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn}

~~~~~~8059~~~~~~

It's a nice Monday morning for Takeshi Yamamoto. Going to school alone with the storm guardian,Hayato Gokudera, makes him very happy. For Hayato, this is the worst day ever in his entire life! Being with this rain guardian always makes his eyebrows twitch.

Hayato hates him. Well,that's what he said. He hates all about him. His smile,his characteristics,his gestures,it makes him sick. And he, being so much friendly and always in a good mood even in battles makes Hayato angry. And his always positive and always wide smile irritates him. Why is he always like that? He looks like a small kid. A small kid that is always ready for some kiddy adventures. Now that he is with him,alone, makes him very very very angry.

"yo Gokudera! Why with that face?" Takeshi said,happily and patted Hayato's shoulder.

"You...You don't care! And stop touching me!" he growled at the rain guardian, "Look,don't get me wrong. I'm only walking with you to school because Juudaime is sick and he doesn't want me to be absent from school just to take care of him. You understand? tch..."

"Ok then... but,don't you like the cool breeze? you need to freshen your mind a little. You need to stop worrying about Tsuna for now. He doesn't want you to become sick too just bcoz your worrying about him so much. And that thing... worries me too." Takeshi said as he walks nearer to Hayato.

"Yakyuu baka! You always need to worry! You always need to worry about your grades. They're too low! You're not studying hard! How will you become a great guardian if you have grades like that,you idiot! You're always busy with baseball! That's why you're a baseball idiot,you baseball idiot!" Gokudera scolded his friend. I mean his frenemy.

Takeshi scratched the back of his head like he always does and smiled at the smaller boy beside him."I'm sorry. hehehe...does that mean I need to study hard so that I can be a great guardian?"

Hayato twitched and gave the rain guardian a frown," Isn't it obvious?! ahh.. I rather choose to stay at home and sleep than going to school and stay there the whole day with an idiot like you!"

When the two arrived at school,girls came screaming and shouting at them. Obviously,fangirls. They are the fans of Hayato and Takeshi.

"Oh shit! There they are again." Hayato said as he ran for his life just to get away from his fans. He hid behind a wall and luckily, they all went pass him. He took a peek of whats happening at Yamamoto's part.

"Thank you...thank you...thanks really... hahaha!" Takeshi is always like that. Also one of the things Gokudera hates about him. He doesn't care how many girls always run to him and give him offerings. And he,being his usual self,he always accept their offerings. Gokudera can't understand the fact that when girls are giving Takeshi some offerings or just lurking around the taller boy, it always irritates him and he doesn't know why. Well,maybe because Yamamoto is too naïve to understand that these girls like him so much... But still... who cares if those freaking girls like him? He doesn't care. He hates him.

He shooked his head to remove those ridiculous thoughts. He still feels some hearty glare from behind. He turned around to see that his fans already saw him and was ready to get him. He ran as fast as he could. Yamamoto saw him running past him.

"Gokudera? Wait for me!" he followed Gokudera.

"Yakyuu baka,don't follow me!" Hayato shouts as he ran faster.

"but,where are you going?" Yamamoto asked him still following him.

"you don't care! Just stay with those freaking girls of yours!"

"hm? they are just being friendly... and i'm being friendly to them."

"friendly? hn... suit yourself.. i'm running away from them... I hate them so much!"

"o-k... look! a room! we can hide there!" Yamamoto said and pointed at an open door.

"Together? with you? oh no... no thanks!"Hayato said. He looked to see that the girls are still looking for them."sigh... here goes nothing!" he grabbed Takeshi's arm and went inside the room.

"I thought you don't want to hide here with me." Yamamoto said with a smile plastered on his face.

"just shut up,will you? my feet hurts from running. And don't think that just because I let you hide with me is because I dont hate you anymore! I still hate you... and I hate the fact that we are together in this dirty storage room." Hayato growled at him and sat beside a box.

Later on, the bell rang.

"ooops... the bell rang.. that means it's time already. Those girls should be in their room by now. We can go out now." Yamamoto said as he turns the doorknob to open the door. It's locked!

"uh... Gokudera?" he called still holding the doorknob.

"what?"

"uhhh... did you locked the door?"

"what? Why would I lock the door when I know that I'm with you!"

"uhhm... well,it's locked... you see.."

"What!" Gokudera grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but failed.

"see? I told you it's locked."

"No...this can't be! please tell me that this is just a nightmare...!"

"well Gokudera,I wish I could but, I can't. It's real. We're locked in this storage room. Sorry..." Yamamoto's happy smile was replaced by his serious one. He knew that Gokudera would not like it. He knew that Gokudera will get angry. He don't want to see him very angry at him.

Hayato clenched his fist. He then realized that this means he's stuck in the storage room with Takeshi. He wish that someone would just open the door right now or he'll die there. He don't want to be with that baseball idiot. Alright.. Hayato's panicking right now. His hands were shaking. His sweat is dropping very quickly. He can't even turn around to see Yamamoto standing behind him.

Yamamoto saw Gokudera's hands shaking. He's beggining to worry about him. "uhhhm... Gokudera, are you alright?" Yamamoto said and patted the Italian's back.

"No,I'm not! Because I don't like what's happening,ok? And can you just stop touching me?!" Hayato hissed at Takeshi. He looks so angry. That's what Takeshi is worrying about.

"uuuhhmm...maybe we can shout. Somebody might hear us."

"You're right! Sometimes,you're not that stupid you know?" Hayato said and began to shout out loud. Takeshi shouted too. But, unluckily... No one heard them after shouting for 15 minutes. Too bad,isn't it?

"It...it didn't work." Takeshi said while trying to catch his breath.

"Aahhhgh! This thing is making me angry!" Hayato took out 4 dynamites ready to be thrown.

"Look,the storage room is small. If you're planning to use those bomb of yours, we'll be hurt." Takeshi warned the Italian but it didn't work.

"at least we can go out! you can go to the clinic after this." Hayato said and threw the bombs to the door. It didn't work! Takeshi got thrown behind the storage room. Hayato's still standing there. He cannot believe that stupid door! It didn't open! Not even a scratch! How the fuck did that happened?

Takeshi was covered by many boxes. He couldn't move. His body is in pain.

"argh... Gok...u...der...a... c-can y-y-you pl-pl-please h-elp m-m-me?" Takeshi said. He held his arms in the air waiting for the Italian to grab it.

Hayato looked at Takeshi and he frowned at him first before helping the rain guardian.

While Hayato is helping him, The storm has tripped his own foot and they both fell.

Asking for their position? Well, Hayato's under Takeshi whose body is touching the other one's small body and their hands were still holding from earlier. The taller boy can't move. And as for Gokudera, blood rushing up to his face... 'what the heck is happening? he's so heavy.. I-I can't move! why are things getting more worse than I thought?' Hayato thought as he tries to move his body. He can't get out from this tall boy. He's so heavy! "uuhh... Yamamoto, can you move? I can't move away from you. You're too heavy!" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto can only move his head because his body still hurts. He moved his head to see the Italian's face. "i'm sorry,Gokudera but I can't. My body is in pain. Sorry."

"argh.."Gokudera frowned," how can we get out of here? I can't just let you like that on top of me! I can't stand this! I h-" Gokudera paused for Takeshi's forehead touched his! He can feel his face turning into a red tomato.

"G-g-Gokudera.. you... you do hate me,don't you?" Yamamoto said still not removing his forehead from the smaller boy.

"I hate you and will hate you forever,idiot! Now fuck your face away from mine!" Gokudera growled but still blushing dark red.

"but... will you ever replace that hate with..."

"with what?!"

Yamamoto looked into Gokudera's eyes. Chocolate-brown eyes met emerald ones. That act made the Italian blush more.

"with... with... love?" Yamamoto swear that he saw the smaller boy blush more. He made his emotion more serious for Gokudera to know that he is serious.

The storm guardian was speechless. He stared at the boy on top of him. Not talking. The room was silent. The two boys cannot stop staring from each other.

'what the fuck did he just said? Is he crazy?' Hayato thought. Then later on,he gave the rain guardian a frown,"where the fuck did you bump your head on? Do you want me to hit your head again?"

"I didn't bump my head anywhere. I'm serious Hayato." Takeshi said beggining to look more serious.

"hn? Don't call me Hayato,you idiot! And fu-"

Hayato stopped when he felt warm lips touched his. He was surprised. He doesn't know what to do anymore now that the rain guardian is kissing him. Hayato gave up and the Japanese boy started to explore the Italian's cavern by his tongue. Their tongues battled like swords. But still... Hayato's fighting with a swordsman that's why he gave up and let him explore. Takeshi bit the silveret's lower lip that made the Italian moan.

Later on, the rain guardian broke the kiss. Both panthing and craving for air to breathe.

Yamamoto leaned against Gokudera again," Hayato, I love you. I love you Gokudera Hayato." and he smiled at him like nothing happened.

"B-b-baka! Why did you do that? Are you out of your mind? Maybe you should to go to the clinic." Hayato said not looking directly at Yamamoto's chocolate-brown eyes.

Yamamoto grinned," because it's true! I love you and that's final."

"You... Yakyuu baka! Stop joking like that! Argh... I really hate you!" and Hayato,as always,frowned again at him.

Takeshi whispered to the storm,"hn...guess I really can't change the fact that you hate me. But still, I won't give up Hayato. I won't stop loving you."

And again,Hayato blushed intensely. 'argh... why is he doing this? And why is my heart beating like this? Is this what they call love? Is this what they feel when they're in love? No! No way! There's no way I can be in love with him! He's an idiot. Baseball freak. I hate him. Seriously! And another thing, he's a boy and I'm a boy too. There's no way his feelings for me is true. Why would he fall in love to a boy like me? Is he gay? Or just maybe out of his mind. I don't get it... but,why is my heart beating fast? Don't tell me I'm the gay! No... I'm not gay. I- I don't like him. I hate him... argh... I-I wish this day would just end now! I don't know what to do!' he thought as he shakes his head to remove these stupid thoughts.

Yamamoto sat down and Gokudera sat too. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and hugged him tightly. The Italian can't understand him anymore. Why is he still doing this even though he already knew that he hates him so much.

"w-why are you still doing this? I told you before that I hate you right?"

"I told you... I will never stop loving you,Hayato." Yamamoto tighten his hug.

"Stop it right now! Stop doing this!"

Hayato said while trying to straggle from Takeshi's tight hug.

"I won't stop until you tell me what you really feel for me. I... I don't really believe you. I don't think you really hate me. I think you're just confuse about your feelings. Hayato,I'm here to help you." Yamamoto said and gave the smaller boy a peck on the cheek. That act made Gokudera wants to tremble.. He tried to struggle hard but he always fail. He knows that Yamamoto is stronger than him because he's bigger. He wants to break free but he can't.

"I'm not confuse,you idiot! I really hate you and you'll never make me say that word you want me to say!"

"guess I really can't change that,can I? hn..."

Takeshi stopped hugging the Italian and thought of a plan to make Hayato say what he wants to hear.

Takeshi grabbed Hayato's arms,"can you please give me one of your dynamites?" He asked for dynamites... what the heck is this idiot thinking?

"wh-what?! now what? what's going on with your mind? First, you kissed me then hugged me... now you're asking for a dynamite? What are you thinking? Are you crazy?" Hayato asked him... still confuse for the Japanese.

"well, you're the one who I want to live for the rest of my life... now that I already know your answer then that means i have nothing to do here. That means I can die here,right now,beside you,beside the one I love. And that's you... Gokudera Hayato." tears started to fall from his eyes.

Hayato can't understand he's feeling right now. He IS crazy! He's a total idiot! He clenched his fists and let his bangs covered his eyes. And let out a frown.

"hn...going to die here beside me? You're really an idiot,aren't you? hn... if you die today, you will never see me again. I thought you said you love me. Then why are you going to die? I hate it when somebody dies just for my sake. You know what I call them? Complete Idiots! crazy too. Hn... And as for you, trying to die just because of that won't give you the best result you want. You'll make your old man cry. You'll make Juudaime cry... You'll make everybody sad. And you know who will they hate? Me... because they will acuse me for killing you even though I'm really not the one who killed you. You will be found dead here,in this messy storage room,with me alive. Doesn't that give you the clue... They will still consider the untrue fact that I killed you. They won't believe me that you commited suicide beside me. And besides, even though they believe me, they will be mad at me for not stopping you from killing yourself. If you really love me, then you should consider first the consequences you'll make. You're really an idiot!" Hayato scowled and growled at Yamamoto.

"Ha-ya-to.." Yamamoto whispered.

"are you gonna stop doing this if I blurted out those fucking I love you words?" Hayato growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you to say those words when you really don't mean them... Gokudera, I'm not forcing you to say it. I want you to say it if you mean it. If it's really from your heart. Just like what I did." Yamamoto pouted.

"then will you stop if I told you that I mean what I said earlier?" Hayato said not looking directly at the rain guardian's eyes.

"Hayato~... uhhmm... ouch... I can't here you clearly... would you please say it again?" Yamamoto said with a playful smile in his face.

Hayato noticed that Takeshi is just playing with him, he twitched and when he gathered what he needed to say,"let me tell you this once,ok? I won't repeat what I said so you need to listen carefully. sigh... I love you. I mean it... I love you Takeshi Yamamoto... happy?" Hayato's face turned dark red. He can't believe what he said.

"please tell me that this isn't a dream. Do you really mean it?" Takeshi's smile widened more. He was really surprised about what Hayato said.

"I told you I won't repeat it anymore! I told you to listen carefully,didn't I?" Hayato hissed at him.

"well looks like you still don't mean it. Looks like you just forced yourself to say that." Takeshi said and looked away.

Hayato frowned and grabbed Takeshi's collar. He placed his lips on the other boy's lips. Yamamoto's eyes widened. He can't believe what Hayato did. Did he just kissed him?

"I told you that I always mean what I said. So shut the fuck up." Hayato said between their lips.

They both blush but still, Takeshi smiled. Hayato hid his eyes with his bangs. He's so embarrased.

"You know what,Gokudera, you look cute when you blush." Yamamoto said and cupped the smaller boy's cheek.

"Stop it,will ya? grrrr..." Hayato growled.

"I love you,dera~" and Yamamoto placed a kiss on Gokudera's forehead.

"stop! and, who told you that you can call me like that?"

"no one did..." Takeshi smiled.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"s-someone's knocking." Takeshi noticed.

"yes! we can go out! I think they're here to help us." Hayato said and went to the door," can you please help us? we're locked and we can't open this stupid door."

"ok! please wait for a while."

Then later on the door opened." we are very very sorry we locked you there... we thought no one's inside so,we locked it. We're very sorry..."

"grrrr... then you should've had looked or just took a peek if someone's inside!" Hayato said angrily.

"maa..maa... Gokudera-kun... no need to say those words with a very high tone" Yamamoto said trying to calm Hayato down.

Afternoon came and still, the two guardians were still walking home from school. After that incident inside the storage room,Gokudera always blushes when Takeshi's touching him or just near him, making his heart beat faster than it's normal speed.

"Dera~, I just wanted to ask you if... you know... you and I are.." Takeshi asked while scratching the back of his neck.

" will you stop calling me that name and isn't it obvious? What do you think? After what happened.." Hayato crossed his arms.

"So... does that mean..."

"shut up..."

Yamamoto grabbed and entwined his fingers with his lover's . And again,made Gokudera blush.

"Let's go to Tsuna's house. Let's see if he's getting well now" Yamamoto said while smiling.

"uhnn.. Don't tell me your ready to tell Juudaime about this!"

"don't worry... I know you're still not ready telling them about our relationship."

"tch..." Gokudera mumbled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-8059*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[||| so that's it everbody! hope you enjoyed it. It's a one shot story. uhhmmm... thanks for reading. _ I'll be more happy if you click the vote button... hehehe... oh and please don't forget to comment your suggestions and feedbacks. They are always welcome ^_^v ||||]


End file.
